


Hands

by sam80853



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-27
Updated: 2006-10-27
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam80853/pseuds/sam80853
Summary: Ray's dreaming about Fraser's hands in his hair.





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Hands

## Hands

  
by sam80853  


Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

Author's Notes: Written for the DREAM challenge as ds_flashfiction

* * *

Hands By sam80853  
  
Hands in his hair.  
  
Ray leans back some more, moving deeper into his seat. Making himself even more comfortable to enjoy the attention his head is receiving. Big but gentle hands lovingly petting his hair, massaging his scalp, shushing away the headache he felt coming just in the back of his head.  
  
Heaven.  
  
He sighs deeply, his chin resting on his chest now, exposing the back of his neck and those hands seem to read his mind because they now fondle his neck, petting his shorter hair there.  
  
A light shiver runs down his spine.  
  
Fraser, Ray sighs happily. He feels Fraser's solid body behind him, the heat radiating from him; he hears the wood cracking in the fireplace, smells it burning.  
  
Ray doesn't see but knows how their place looks like, lit only by the fire: timber flooring, a comfortable couch - the one he's sitting on right now - with an old quilt Fraser's mother knitted when Fraser was a kid and happy. Dief's place right next to the door, a place the half-wolf is always complaining about because as part of the pack he has a right to sleep where Ray and Fraser do, he says, in the bedroom. Their bedroom - a closet into which Fraser can hang his uniform and just some drawers for Ray because he doesn't mind his shirts all wrinkled, a king-sized bed in which they sleep and make sweet love.  
  
Home.  
  
Those hands are back on his head now, petting gently, moving to his temples, making him purr with satisfaction.  
  
Greatness.  
  
Ray leans his head back again, getting in contact with Fraser's belly, one of his hands reaching out, placing it over one of Fraser's, feeling the heat, the strength.  
  
Fraser, Ray sighs, his hand moving upwards to bring Fraser closer and he feels him moving behind him, bending over his right shoulder and Ray turns his head towards Fraser. He feels the heat coming from the fireplace on his face, Fraser's warm and solid body behind him - the safest place he's ever been.  
  
A kiss.  
  
Ray wants one and he turns around even more, his lips searching for Fraser's. So close now ... Just an inch and he would touch that soft looking mouth ...  
  
Fraser.  
  
"Ray! Ray! Ray!"  
  
Suddenly there is a questioning voice - not Fraser's. A not so comfortable chair instead of a couch. The smell of chemical products, no burning wood or even a fireplace. Not home but his hairdresser's shop.  
  
No!  
  
Ray groans in frustration.  
  
No!  
  
But maybe with his hair fixed up he finally has the courage to go for what his heart desires.  
  
Fraser.  
  
The End 

  
 

* * *

End Hands by sam80853 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
